


旧碟片，蓝莓芝士挞和古坟时代

by Hund_schmutzigVer



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hund_schmutzigVer/pseuds/Hund_schmutzigVer
Summary: 普通大学生设定，很帅很man的金先生和158cm D-Cup的昌子小姐的纯情恋爱故事豆性转！性转豆！（都是the ice的时候他们岛国人先动手的和真人没有一乌干达先令的关系，都是我胖虎脑子进水，全是我胖虎的错





	旧碟片，蓝莓芝士挞和古坟时代

**Author's Note:**

> さん=san，桑  
> くん=kun，君  
> ちゃん=chan，酱  
> 感觉一直写xx桑特别奇怪，就还是用日语了

       宇野昌子坐在梳妆台前，对着收纳盒里的一排口红和唇釉发着愁。

       她的妆面已经基本完成：精细修过的眉毛，长而卷翘的睫毛，完美地埋在睫毛根部的褐色内眼线，浅褐色的美瞳，浓淡恰到好处的大地色系的眼影，浅浅打在双颊的橘色系腮红。虽然听说很多中国男孩子都号称更喜欢女孩子“素颜”的样子，但昌子可不信这一套。或许他们所谓的素颜就是桃粉色而不是正红色的口红，加上美颜度50%以上的滤镜吧。

       昌子不喜欢桃粉色。她自认已经过了靠400日元的砍妹走天下的年纪，在去赴和心上人——虽然她不是很想用这个词来形容那个人——的约会之前当然还是要认真选择让她看上去更完美的唇色。

       她涂着裸色指甲油的指尖在她的收藏之间逡巡着，正举棋不定时，卧室门被敲响了。

       “没锁。”她应了一声。

       门被打开一条缝，她的弟弟宇野樹穿着黑白格子的老头款睡衣，乱糟糟的鸡窝头从门缝里探了进来，一看就是刚睡醒：

       “早啊。冰箱里的豆乳怎么没了？”

       “早。最后一点被我喝完了。”

       “好过分！”

       “谁叫你自己起得那么晚——冰箱里还有牛奶。”

       “我不要喝牛奶。就要豆乳。”

       “那就自己下楼去买。”

       和弟弟互怼了几句，她倒是做了决定——Maquillage的一支橙色系。

       “哦哦——急着和男朋友去约会，就不管弟弟的死活啦。” 樹靠在门上，抱着臂看着她认真地用棉签修改着涂了口红的唇型。

       “不是男朋友。”

       “咦，博洋哥不是你的男朋友吗？”

       “不是——博洋哥是什么鬼？你们有那么熟？”

       樹翻了个白眼：“我总得和我姐的对象打好关系。”

       昌子用沾着口红的棉签指着樹：“不要胡说。出去，把门关上。我要换衣服了。”

       “平时也没见你那么认真打扮。装什么装……”樹嘀咕着，倒是乖乖把门带上了。

       昌子脱掉她当作睡衣穿的、浅绿色的画着小恐龙的宽松T恤和家居短裤，换上了买来之后就没有穿过几次的白色连衣裙，戴上金博洋之前送给她的羽毛项链（她回赠了一条磁石项链，于是现在金博洋天天戴着那条傻乎乎的黑色链子，经常被朋友吐槽像挂着狗链）。她花了五分钟选择了相配的耳环和手镯，从抽屉里找出已经快要积灰（幸好还能正常工作）的卷发棒打理了她本就有些微卷的短发，最后戴上了装饰着小巧的浅粉色蝴蝶结的发箍。

       看着穿衣镜里的自己，她自言自语着：

       “是不是还少了点什么……”

       于是在拎着刚从柜子里翻出来的kate spade黑色小手包走出卧室的时候，她的左脸颊上多了一颗用口红画的、橙色的小爱心。她一边嫌弃着屈服于潮流的自己，一边又暗暗期待着金博洋看到这样的她的时候的反应——毕竟平时的她基本都是T恤加短裤或短裙的搭配。

       端着一杯牛奶的樹不知从哪里钻了出来：“哟！”他叫了一声，“还说不是男朋友吗？都画上爱心了——”

       昌子从鞋柜里拎出被闲置许久的羊皮小高跟，并不搭他的话：“午饭的话冰箱里有速冻炒饭，或者自己出去吃。いってきます。”

       “いってらしゃい。欸等一下！” 樹忽然叫道，他飞奔回自己卧室，回来的时候把几张游戏卡塞给昌子，“帮我把这些还给博洋哥。”

       “你什么时候问他借的？”昌子看着那几张她完全没有印象的卡，狐疑道。

       樹把她往门口推：“不是急着出门吗？快走吧，好好约会，不要再怂了，赶紧把博洋哥搞定吧！”

       “小孩子不要管大人的事——”

       门在昌子门前被砰地一声关上了。

       “——这孩子。”

 

       利用每周没课的两个下午，昌子在她的大学附近的一家二手音像制品店打工。金博洋是她同校、不同学部的学生，是那家音像制品店的常客，一开始自然是为了淘二手游戏和音乐碟，在偶然遇见昌子之后，他就把光顾那家店的时间固定在了每周三和周五的下午——那是昌子打工的时间。

       打工结束之后，金博洋会给她带一杯奶茶，然后陪她回家——但昌子拒绝坐他那辆骚包的布加迪威龙，于是他们一起坐关西大学公交线到阪急吹田站，然后乘阪急再换JR阪和线回到昌子和樹位于和泉市中心的家，就像傻乎乎地多乘半个小时电车、硬是要陪对方回家的高中生小情侣——这么说也不准确，现在的高中生小情侣可比他们腻歪大胆得多——而他们至今连手都没怎么牵过。

       昌子青梅竹马的朋友友野一希和山本草太是这么评价的：“我们两个看上去都比他们更像情侣。他俩比小学生都怂。”

       她也不清楚自己和金博洋现在算是什么关系——她很清楚他们是互相有好感的，但她不确定看上去就是个傻有钱的公子哥儿的金博洋对她的感情能持续多久。昌子的家底其实未必比金博洋薄，她的父母经营的家族企业近年来在往中日本地区发展，父母这几年便一直常住在名古屋，而她和弟弟则留在大阪郊区的本宅。家里给的钱自然是足够的，但她对家族企业没什么兴趣，今后也不打算涉足，因此一直有在自己打工挣钱。

       当然金博洋是不知道这些的，他以为昌子只是一个家境普通的、带着高中生弟弟一起生活的女大学生。这看上去就是一个富家公子和灰姑娘的故事，有钱、好玩但又情感单纯的小少爷享受追求规规矩矩的女学生的“纯情恋爱”的过程。昌子并不怀疑金博洋对她的真心，但和时下很多人不同的是，她想要的是一段稳定长久的关系，而不是一时欢愉——哪怕双方在这段感情中都付出了真心——后留下的一地泡沫。

       金博洋会在她不知情的情况下借给樹游戏卡倒是有些出乎她的意料，这是否说明她可以对他们的关系多有一些信心呢？

       不论如何，现在的她，像每一个去赴和男朋友的约会的傻姑娘一样，带着精心修饰的妆容和脸颊上俗气的口红爱心，坐在仿佛飘着粉红色的甜腻气息的电车车厢里，听着报站，心里数着还有几分钟可以见到心上人，盘算着需不需要再补个妆。她本来还觉得脸上画着爱心这种事对她而言可能还是过于羞耻，但是她很快发现，今天——七夕节——路上的年轻女孩们，特别是挽着男朋友的手的那些，脸上大多都画着一颗甚至几颗爱心。

       这样把自己淹没在人群中，令她感到安全。

 

       JR大阪站人潮如织，毕竟是七夕节，又逢周六，本就热闹的站内更是人满为患。昌子觉得自己已经开始出汗了。

       昌子和金博洋约在JR大阪站离换乘御堂筋线最近的出口附近的一家7-11门口。下车后她便直接往那家7-11的方向走——上周他们还在对面的新梅田食街道吃了章鱼烧——远远地看到手上提着个袋子、穿着橙色T恤和黑色短裤的金博洋站在店门口刷手机。昌子看了一眼手表，离约定的时间还差三分钟。

      “博洋くん。”离金博洋还有几步路的距离的时候，她主动招呼道。

       金博洋抬起头——他今天难得地并没有戴他那几顶傻气的鸭舌帽，头发倒是用发胶打理过（不知为何，昌子觉得这样显得更傻气了）——那一瞬间他的表情有些呆滞。

       “昌、昌子さん！”金博洋的右手还握着手机，滑稽地僵在那里，“今、今天非常——”

       他像是被无形的手扼住了喉咙，过了两秒才被允许说话：

       “非常可爱！”

       昌子必须承认，金博洋这样的反应令她十分愉悦。

       “博洋くん今天也很帅气啊。”她也夸了对方一句。

       金博洋把手里的纸袋递给她，表情很是轻松：“刚才买的点心。”

       昌子道谢接过。她刚才隔着一段距离望见金博洋手里的纸袋时还不敢确定，现在看清了：纸袋里装着一个不大不小的纸盒，上面印着的确实是東淀川站的那家西点店的LOGO。那是前几个月她带着樹和山本去新大阪站附近办事时偶然发现的，那家店做的蓝莓芝士挞她特别喜欢，在家叨念过好几次——但那家位于她家和大学之间的店面，坐电车的话其实并不顺路，因此她之后就再也没去过。

       金博洋住在天王寺附近，按说离那家店也不近，今天中午约会之前随便逛到那里、恰好买了那家店的点心的可能性也太小了。昌子疑心是樹这小子通风报信，但又觉得弟弟平日里在外人面前也不是多嘴的性格，决定回家好好盘问一番。

       “这里也有一点小东西。”昌子从包里拿出樹给的游戏卡，然后是一张用带皱纹的浅色和纸包好的碟片，“樹叫我转交的游戏卡。还有博洋くん之前提到过的……呃，有那首Guitar的歌的唱片？在店里偶然看到……”

       “欸！”金博洋兴奋地接过，“我可以拆开吗？”

       “嗯。”昌子说，“我也不太懂，不知道是不是博洋くん想要的版本……”

       金博洋轻轻拆开包装上的透明胶带，把碟片抽出一个角，便已经确定了：“是它！”他像是幼儿园的孩子拿到了期待已久的玩具，翻来覆去看了几遍，又小心地把碟片塞回包装纸，放进自己的驴牌挎包里。

       “昌子さん，真的非常感谢！”

       “没什么啦。”

       “我就说嘛， 有一个在二手音像店里工作的朋友真是太好了。”

       昌子想开玩笑说原来你是因为这样才经常来找我的吗，但这样的对话似乎也太过娇嗔。

       于是她只是笑了笑。

       “唔——不如还是我来拎着？”金博洋指了指昌子手上的纸袋。平时昌子总是背着黑色的运动书包，塞下这个纸袋完全没问题；金博洋大概是没有想到她今天会背一个这么袖珍的、基本装不下什么东西的小包。

       “啊？——哦，好，谢谢。”昌子把纸袋递还给金博洋。

       “中午有想去的餐馆吗？”

       两人同时意识到，在七夕又是周六的中午来到大阪站这种到处都挤满了人的地方，却对午饭没有做过任何计划，是极其不明智的事。昌子暗骂自己昨晚太过兴奋（可是她为什么要兴奋？），竟然忘记了思考中午吃什么的问题（毕竟他们这次约会唯一确定的行程就是吃午饭）——显然金博洋也没有考虑到这一点。

       金博洋打开了ぐるなび，手指漫无目的地在手机屏幕上划来划去。昌子也点开google map看了大阪站内的平面图，忽然想起了一家店：

       “啊！博洋くん想吃拉面吗？”她把记忆中的那个名字输入google map，果然在附近的一个出口处找到了那家店，“一希推荐过好几次，说虽然是很平价的店，但不论是面还是汤的口感都非常好。”但刚说出口她又开始后悔，那家拉面店是最受上班族和御宅族青睐的那种站着吃的餐馆，方便又便宜，但怎么看都不适合今天的场合。

       金博洋听了倒是很感兴趣：

       “拉面的话，一希くん的推荐肯定没错。就去那家吧！”

       昌子介绍了那家店的模式。金博洋表示完全没有问题：“吃的是拉面，又不是座位。昌子さん也想尝试的话，就一起去吧！”

 

       几分钟后，两人站在了那家店门口的食券贩售机前。光看价格的话确实是非常便宜，带叉烧或天妇罗的拉面也不过五六百日元。

       昌子迅速找到了友野认真夸过的拉面种类：“在这里——北海道风格叉烧拉面，博洋くん想要酱油汤底还是味噌汤底？”

       “我和昌子さん吃一样的就好。”

       “可以吃元葱吗？”

       “啊，当然可以。”

       “那就吃味噌汤底的北海道叉烧拉面啦。”昌子按了两下印着相应的图片的按钮，屏幕上显示共计1100日元。金博洋往纸币入口塞了一张1000日元，低头翻找硬币的时候，昌子比他先摸到了零钱包，补上了100日元的硬币。机器底端的食券出口吐出两张青色的纸，昌子拿了，两人走进店门。

       这种站着吃的面店似乎似乎从来不缺顾客，即使是在站台上的LED屏都沉浸于情侣的爱意的今天，不大的店面里依然站着数位穿着规矩的衬衫西裤、脚下放着公文包的上班族，和似乎套了T恤踩着人字拖就能出门、眼下带着浓重的黑眼圈，一看就是头天打了一夜游戏的宅男。穿着连衣裙和小高跟的昌子，和穿supreme背驴牌包的金博洋和店里的气氛好像有些格格不入，但别的食客也没怎么注意他们，顶多是抬头看了一眼，便继续低头啜面了。

       昌子喜欢这种气氛，谁也不管谁。

       出餐的柜台烟雾缭绕，昌子把食券递给服务员，让金博洋在柜台那边等着，自己去旁边的机器倒了两杯冰水，端去了在角落里、靠着落地窗的两个空位。金博洋很快便端着两碗拉面过来了——这种店的出餐速度快得不可思议——两人便站着吃起来。昌子又开始后悔自己脑子短路选了这种吃起来不太雅观的食物，而且吸拉面的动作对她的唇膏也十分不友好。但看着旁边的金博洋吸溜得不亦乐乎的样子，她好像又觉得没什么不对了——拉面就是要吸得嘶嘶作响才美味嘛！

       光顾这种站着吃的店的另一样乐趣便是选一个靠窗的位置，一边站着吃自己面前的那份食物，一边用眼睛的余光看着窗外来来往往的人潮，进食的动作似乎便也不那么单调起来。间或有好奇的路人（多半是孩子）隔着窗户朝里打量桌上的食物——这大概就是所谓的装饰了别人的窗子和梦了。

       拉面专门家的推荐确实不同凡响，浓厚的汤汁带着炒制的时候火焰留下的独特的香味，面也十分筋道，昌子从没有料到550日元一碗的拉面可以有这样的表现。夹起碗里的最后一片叉烧时她已经忘记了观察路人的乐趣，全然沉浸在拉面的美味里，直到被金博洋戳了戳手臂：

       “快看那边！”

       昌子顺着他指着的方向看去，一个个子很矮但看着就很有气势的、穿着正红色连衣裙的年轻姑娘和一个粗看就比她至少高十几公分的青年勾肩搭背地从不远处的站台朝着附近的出口方向走去。

       那是金博洋的同乡好友隋文静和韩聪，一对被周围所有朋友催婚、但本人好像完全没有这个意思的欢喜冤家。按说以他俩的身高差，完成勾肩搭背这种高难度技术动作是不太可能的，但他们确实是——勾肩搭背地走过去了。

       金博洋以光速掏出了手机，对着他俩迅速拍了几张照片（他们似乎完全没有注意到店里的昌子和金博洋），还用中文嘀咕了几句什么。昌子很少听到金博洋说中文，她觉得他说中文的语调非常有意思，和他说日语竟有些微妙的相似。

       “啊，我是说，”隋文静和韩聪的背影消失在出口，金博洋满意地收起手机，对昌子解释说，“韩聪居然还骗我说今天要宅在家里，看我回去怎么嘲笑他。”

       昌子其实早就知道隋文静今天会和韩聪一起出门，但她决定还是不要说出来比较好。

       隋文静是和昌子同一学部、比她高一届的学姐，在昌子大学第一年上的第一门选修课上，她们恰好被分到一个讨论组。昌子在陌生的环境下向来沉默寡言，性格爽朗的隋文静便对她十分照顾，昌子虽然嘴上没说什么，心里却也很感激。课程结束后，两人倒成了很好的朋友——昌子认识金博洋是那之后半年的事了。这所学校里中国人虽然算不上成群结队，但也不是寥寥无几，金博洋和她们的学部相隔甚远，因此当昌子知道隋文静和金博洋其实是一同长大的“老铁”（昌子勉强学会了这个词的发音）时，着实吃了一惊。

       另一位“老铁”韩聪本应比隋文静高一届，但他在读语言班和大学预科的时候留了一级（他自称是因为沉迷于网络八卦，忽视了学习），因此现在和隋文静同级。周围朋友都觉得他们的关系“就差一张婚姻届书了”，但本人却自称是慈祥的父女关系。可能是他们两人之间的气场太过相配，就连向来奉行“少过问他人私事”的传统日式美德的昌子都忍不住询问过一次。那时候她和隋文静坐在学校食堂里加餐——咖啡和羊角小面包，闻言隋文静挑了挑眉：

       “连昌子ちゃん都这么想吗？……是不是金博洋那家伙让你来套我话？”

       昌子连忙否认。

       “唔，”隋文静喝了一口咖啡，丝毫不在意深梅子色的口红印在纸杯边缘，“那昌子ちゃん为什么还没有和金博洋在一起呢？大家也都觉得你们应该是恋爱相手了。”

       “我和……他，与文静さん和韩さん，完全是两回事嘛！”昌子说，“文静さん和韩さん认识都那么久了……”

       昌子其实挺羡慕这样的关系。她觉得自己和两位竹马之间就完全没有这种气场。事实上，她觉得友野和山本在一起的可能性都比她和他俩中的任何一个在一起的可能性高得多。

       “恋爱和认识时间多长又没有关系。”隋文静用纸杯杯底敲着放羊角面包的盘子，“昌子ちゃん觉得认识多久才能恋爱呢？”

       “呃……”昌子答不上来。她想说“很久才行”，但这个答案怎么听都像是敷衍吧。

       隋文静画着浓黑色眼线的双眼盯着昌子看了一会儿，眼神里带着些许调笑，她显然是想说什么——但最后也并没有说什么。

 

       想起了那次与隋文静的对话的昌子有些走神，一时不留神，被筷子夹起的一小截绿色的葱掉到了她的裙子上——好巧不巧，正好掉在胸的位置。作为一个D-Cup，偶尔会有这样的烦恼——她再次唾弃自己的脑子大概是被关空快线碾过了，才会选择在今天来吃拉面。

       金博洋听到她“呀”了一声，下意识伸出手想要帮她把那截葱拿掉，却忽然意识到哪里不对，于是讪讪地把手缩了回去，从桌上的纸巾盒里抽了两张纸巾递给她，还刻意地瞥开目光不去看她，耳尖通红。昌子道了谢，接过纸巾擦了擦裙子，幸好那截葱并没有在布料上留下肉眼可见的油点。

       两人沉默着吃完了剩下的一点面，昌子估计自己上午画了五分钟的口红大概也掉得差不多了，于是提出要去一下洗手间，金博洋便说待会儿在隔壁的星巴克门口碰头。昌子补完妆，回到星巴克门口的时候朝里面看了一眼，金博洋果然等在出杯区的柜台前。片刻之后，他拿着两杯抹茶拿铁回来了——拉面这东西什么都好，就是有点咸。

       “待会儿打算去哪里？还是直接回家？”金博洋吸着饮料问昌子。

       他们昨天只约定了一起吃午饭，对下午的活动并没有计划。幸好这不是什么正式的约会，昌子心想，不然这对情侣也太没意思了。

       “去哪里转转吗？我开车。”金博洋提议道。

       昌子打心眼里不想坐他那辆跑车，她觉得不论是布加迪威龙、玛莎拉蒂还是特斯拉，迷失在大阪站附近的车流里的时候，可能都还不如小型家用马自达。

       “这附近现在应该堵得厉害吧。”她婉拒道。

       “不如往你家的方向开？往郊区的话应该不会特别堵，在路上可以想一下去哪里走走。”金博洋说，又像看穿了她的心思似地补了一句，“今天开的是Corolla。”

       金博洋会开普通轿车令昌子有些惊讶，她也猜到这多半是为了她，自然更没有理由拒绝。两人去了附近的停车场，金博洋甚至在那辆半旧不新的Corolla的后座放了一个车载小冰箱。

       “今天挺热的。”他解释说，打开后座的车门，把一直拎着的纸袋放进去，大小正好，“我买的是蓝莓芝士挞，放进冰箱大概比较好？昌子さん喜欢蓝莓芝士挞吗？”

       “很——喜欢。”昌子说。那家店的那么多点心里金博洋偏偏买了蓝莓芝士挞，她基本可以确定是樹这家伙把她出卖了。

       “那就好。”金博洋坐进驾驶位，看着昌子绑好安全带（不知为何，他又脸红了），“导航就定位在和泉市可以吗？”

       想到樹，昌子倒想起了一个地方：“博洋くん去过堺市博物馆吗？”

       “堺市？”金博洋皱了皱眉，很快又舒展开了，“……一希くん的家，就在那里吧？”

       “对，”昌子简短地说，她其实有点喜欢看金博洋这种欲说还休的样子，“不过博物馆是樹的学校组织去的，说是里面有德川家康的画像，好像还有正在申请世界遗产的古坟。要不要去看一看？”

       金博洋和她一直都有在玩战国系列的游戏，虽然两人对历史都没多大兴趣，但如果是战国方面的展品，还是可以一观的——何况他们本来就没有什么目的地。于是金博洋把导航目的地设在了堺市博物馆。

       博物馆就在阪和线沿线，位于昌子家和金博洋家之间，昌子每天往返于学校和家里的时候其实都会路过，但没怎么在那里下过车。大阪站附近确实有些堵，但开出浪速区之后车流便少了很多，两人花了半个多小时便到达了目的地。

       堺市博物馆坐落在一个清净的小公园里，停车场里空位充足，金博洋轻易地找到了合适的车位。此时正是午后最闷热的时候，气温颇高又没风，因此室外并没有什么人。走进博物馆的瞬间昌子忽然觉得脸上画着爱心去逛博物馆实在有些傻气，不过她很快就释然了——大厅里除了他们之外还有一对高中生情侣，女孩的双颊各用桃粉色和橘色画了一个爱心。两人的手紧紧地牵在一起，像是被胶水粘上了。那女孩还看了他们一眼，眼神好象在嫌弃他俩走路的时候中间还隔着半米的距离。

       那对高中生买完票进馆了，昌子看了票价，大学生优惠价是100日元，她在金博洋掏出钱包之前先付了。前台的女馆员特别热情地跟他们介绍五分钟后会有一个介绍附近的古坟的短片，然后似乎是忍不住，添了一句：“真好呢，今天有不少像两位这样的情侣来参观。”

       “我们——”昌子想否认，但觉得自己脸上画着的爱心让人误会了也正常，解释徒增尴尬，只好顺着说：“这样啊。”

       站在旁边翻宣传手册的金博洋看上去也有些不好意思，两人赶紧往博物馆剧场的方向去了。不大的剧场里人倒比想象中多，大多是带着孩子的父母或祖父母，都挤在前排，只有最后一排靠墙的位置还空着。刚才的那对高中生情侣已经手握着手坐在那排的角落了，昌子和金博洋便选了离他们有段距离的座位——两人中间还刻意空了些地方放包。

       短片开始了，内容是介绍附近的百舌鳥古墳群。演示片做得挺精致，讲到这个古坟群的推定面积比秦始皇陵还大的时候，金博洋露出了毫不掩饰的惊讶（或说怀疑）表情。昌子心中暗笑——差不多就在此时，旁边的那对高中生情侣开始接吻了。两人亲吻的声音实在不小，坐在附近的昌子和金博洋都听到了。他俩交换了一个无奈的眼神，却又很快错开，似乎是也有些尴尬。

       真是不懂现在的年轻人，昌子在心里吐槽，难道是在黑暗的环境里就会黏糊症发作吗？在电影院里接吻还不够，连博物馆剧场这么小的地方都不放过。

       但她又有了一种奇妙的联想：金博洋高中的时候是不是也做过类似的事，牵着一个可爱的女生的手，躲在电影院黑暗的角落里交换高中生特有的那种青涩而缠绵的亲吻？

       她想起上个月在学校里的某条林荫道上看到金博洋抱着个纸箱，和自己同学部的一位学姐在树下说话，两人都笑得很欢快。那位学姐是出了名的美人，身材高挑纤细，和昌子自己完全不同。

       也对，金博洋这样气质干净又阳光、家境又好的男生，应该是很受女孩子欢迎的吧。

       我有什么立场感到不舒服呢？她问自己。

       短片很快就要结束，背景音乐越来越轻，剧场里的灯光也被慢慢调亮。旁白的那对情侣终于放弃了像树袋熊挂在树上那样纠缠在一起。后半段昌子一直在走神，金博洋倒好像看得挺认真，往出口走的时候还很认真地问昌子她有没有听说过这个古坟，是不是真的比秦始皇陵还大。昌子回答说她也不太相信。

       剧场外明亮的天光照到他们两人身上时，昌子忽然有了一种把身边的人拽过来亲上去的冲动。

       她被这种想法吓到了——这还是她吗？

 

       博物馆很小，展品也说不上丰富，不外乎是些他们并不怎么理解的远古时代的瓶瓶罐罐、猫狗雕像，地基的遗址，破旧的铠甲之类的。所谓德川家康的画像也不过是块展板，真品或许收在博物馆内部资料室，或许放到更大的博物馆展览了。看来樹参观的时候也不怎么认真，昌子心想今天回去一定要好好教训他一顿。

       参观完毕，两人在博物馆的自动售货机里买了綾鷹，坐在门口的长凳上慢慢喝着。一时间气氛有些沉默。

       “接下来还去哪里吗？”金博洋问。

       “我回家吧。”昌子说，“旁边就是JR站，我自己坐电车就好，博洋くん直接开车回去吧。”

       “没事，我送你回去。”金博洋说，“郊区路况不错，差不了多少时间。”

       开回昌子家的途中两人没话找话地说起了刚才的短片，交流一番之后发现他们的日本古代史都学得挺差，对这个古坟和古坟时代基本都一无所知。昌子对前后的绳文弥生时代和飞鸟时代勉强还有些印象，金博洋则表示只记得圣德太子和大化改新。

       十几公里的路途不算遥远，路况又好，很快就到达了昌子位于和泉市役所附近的家——一幢不大的独栋双层小楼。昌子意识到这是金博洋第一次开车送她回家，认真地考虑了两秒是不是应该请他到家里坐坐——她听说这是中国人“老铁”之间的习惯——但想到自己上午出门前摊了一桌子的化妆品和没收拾的床铺，还有那个可能像瘫痪了一样躺在沙发上用电视屏幕打游戏的弟弟，还是作罢。

       金博洋去后座的小冰箱里把纸袋拿出来递给昌子。两人站在昌子家门口道别。

       “今天，很感谢博洋くん。”昌子毫无意义地盯着金博洋身后的一盆花。

       “我也要感谢昌子さん帮忙找到了一直想要的碟片。”

       昌子笑了笑——她猜测自己补的口红现在应该也所剩无几了，她的嘴唇现在看上去一定很糟糕。昌子的嘴唇一直偏干，昨晚睡前本该厚厚地涂一层润唇膏，以便今天上妆，她却给忘了。

       但在金博洋的眼里，她嘴唇上残留的那点口红的橙色反而比之前还要鲜明——不知是不是因为夕阳映照在她脸上的缘故。

       “昌子さん的嘴唇，好像有些干。”他没头没脑地说了一句。

       “哦——”昌子意味不明地应道。

       她微微抬了抬头，直视着金博洋的双眼。

       这个距离，金博洋稍稍一低头便能碰到她的脸。

       金博洋伸出右手手指轻轻碰了一下她脸颊上那颗口红爱心，指尖触到皮肤的瞬间便又移开了。

       “整个下午都在想这样做。”做出这个对他们而言有些出格的举动后，金博洋似乎有些不好意思，低头盯着自己的鞋尖，“太——太可爱了。”

       昌子有些失望。她也不知道自己在失望什么。

       “街上大部分女孩子都这样吧。”她说。

       “可是只想待在昌子さん的旁边。”

       “只有这样吗？”

       “——啊？”金博洋终于敢看她了，一个感叹的单字里写满了迷茫。

       “只有这样，就够了吗？”

       “我……”

       昌子干脆闭上了双眼。

       她甚至能感到金博洋的呼吸在一点点靠近。

       如果他亲我的话，她心想，那就在一起好了，管他什么长久什么泡沫——

       “姐？博洋哥？”

       快要靠到一起的两人连忙分开。

       穿着夏威夷风格的短袖衬衫的樹提着两个巨大的超市购物袋，一脸惊讶地瞪着两人。

       昌子决定今晚就把这个弟弟丢进有害垃圾桶。

 

       “樹くん。”金博洋和他打招呼，声音有些发抖。

       “你在这里干什么？”昌子问他，她骄傲地发现自己的声音倒沉稳得很。

       “忽然想吃炸鸡，就去那边的イオン里面的KFC买了，”樹理所当然地答道，“还去超市买了东西。我以为你晚上不回来吃饭呢。”

       “怎么可能。”昌子说，但她又觉得与其被弟弟看到在自家楼下和金博洋黏糊，还不如不回家吃晚饭。

       “啊！”金博洋像是想起了什么，打开副驾驶的门，在副驾前面的储物箱里摸了一阵，又摸出了几张游戏卡，递给了樹，“这是上次樹くん提到的游戏卡，我正好有。”

       “谢谢博洋哥！” 樹把超市购物袋搁在地上，兴奋地接过，“这个版本我怎么也找不到！”他在购物袋里翻了一阵，掏出一瓶1L的盒装豆乳，“没有准备什么，这个请博洋哥收下。”

       金博洋接过盒装豆乳的时候脸又红了，昌子心想他这脸红的延时也是有些长。

       被樹一打岔，两人自然也不能再做什么，乖乖地道了别。昌子和樹目送金博洋的车开出这条街道。

       “姐！姐！我错了！”提着袋子往家门走的时候，樹赶紧认错，“我看到你和博洋哥站在那里，就下意识地叫了一声……”

       “你没有错。”昌子从包里摸出钥匙开门，有些瓮声瓮气地回答他，“你错哪儿了。”

       “如果我不说话的话，你们是不是——”

       “不是。”昌子好不容易积蓄起来的那点少女心思都被这家伙打散了。

       “我会补偿的！” 樹说。

       “用游戏卡吗？”昌子笑了一声，“还是德川家康的画像？”

       “还有，”昌子一边把樹买的食品分类塞进冰箱，一边问他，“不要随便拿别人给的东西——特别是贵重的，从小就教的道理也忘记了吗？”

       昌子指的是两个月前的儿童节那天，金博洋送她回家的时候送了樹一个扁扁的礼盒，说未成年人在他眼里都是儿童，过节了送个小礼物。他走之后姐弟两人拆开那个包得严严实实的礼盒，里面竟是一个驴牌的牛皮钱包。这让昌子苦恼得很，东西拿了也不好还回去，她只好回赠了一个同品牌的手机壳，并且请金博洋吃了一顿要提前一个月预约的、每周只供应三次，每次只供应十几位客人的高级怀石料理。不过那顿饭两人都吃得束手束脚，还不如站着吃的拉面舒坦。

       “哦，那个啊，” 樹说，“一直忘记告诉你了……我已经回礼了，之前去德国游学的时候买的那条AIGNER皮带。还行吧？”

       “你哪来的钱？”

       “零花钱啊。”樹说，“所以最近都没钱买游戏卡，得问博洋哥借呢。”

       “羊毛出在羊身上。”昌子嘲笑他，“等一下——你到底和他见过几次面？在我不知道的情况下？”

       “姐。”也在帮忙归类食品的樹放下手中的东西看着她，“你现在这样，就像是男朋友被抢了似的。放心吧，我——哎哟！”

       昌子终于忍不住敲了他一记脑门。

       “好啦！”樹马上认怂，他的姐姐虽然比他矮不少，力气却真的不小，“就是上次我和草太一起去你学校的时候，顺便去找了博洋哥。”

       “还有蓝莓芝士挞。”昌子决定一次把帐算清，“是不是你告诉他的？”

       “什么蓝莓芝士——哦，你是说上次那家店，我没有啊……” 樹的惊讶很真实，“大概是草太说的吧。”

        “不要甩锅给别人。”昌子怀疑地说，“草太跟他说这个干什么。”而且她觉得金博洋和山本根本没有互换联系方式——他们几个一起出去玩过两三次，但山本和金博洋之间看着并不热络，倒是多话的友野和金博洋好像还更熟悉些。

       “之前他们还一起去排队买少年Sunday呢。” 樹耸了耸肩，“大概是那个时候聊到的吧。”

       昌子沉默了。金博洋在她不知道的情况下似乎和她的朋友们都处得很好，而他也带她和他的“老铁”们一起出去玩过，她和隋文静还是很好的朋友。她在心里算了算，不知不觉中，他们的朋友圈子的重合度已经很高了。

       她忽然明白了自己在今天下午那些疯狂的想法也并不只是冲动。

       和樹一起吃过简单的晚饭，昌子卸了妆，洗漱完毕，靠在她床上的玩偶堆里刷手机。快十一点的时候，金博洋打来了语音电话：

       “昌子さん，”他招呼道，“樹くん叫我明天到你们家里打游戏。我可以答应吗？你们没有什么别的安排吧？”

       这就是樹所谓的“补偿”了，昌子心想。

       “可以啊。”昌子应道。

       金博洋沉默了几秒。

       “那么，”他的声音有些紧张，“这算不算……我作为昌子さん的——恋爱相手，第一次上门拜访呢？”

       “当然不算。”昌子飞快地说。

       哦。”金博洋轻轻应了一声，隔着wifi信号，昌子都能感到他的失望，“那我明天带上次跟昌子さん说过的那家超市的牛肉来吧。昌子さん和樹くん应该——。”

       “博洋くん还没有跟我告白过。”昌子打断他。

       “——啊？”

       昌子简直可以想象电话那头，一脸呆滞地握着手机的金博洋。

       “没有告白过，怎么可以说是恋爱相手？”昌子问他。

       “昌、昌、昌子，我——”

       昌子赶紧把语音电话挂断了。

       脑海里有一个声音在说“冷静一点”，然而一个更大的、振聋发聩的声音告诉她，冷静是什么，又不是金博洋。

       “宇野昌子。”她低声对自己说，“你就是喜欢金博洋。”

       她把自己埋进小恐龙玩偶和蛋糕卷玩偶之间打了几个滚，然后解锁了刚才被自己按灭的手机，给金博洋发了一条消息：

       “重要的事，明天当面说。”

 

————

**注：**

[1] 昌子出门前和弟弟说的いってきます和いってらしゃい：日式习惯，外出者在出门时说いってきます（“我出门了”），家里的人说いってらしゃい（“慢走”、“一路小心”）  
[2] ぐるなび：gourmet navigator，日本的查餐馆用的app  
[3] イオン：AEON，日本的连锁大型百货商场  
[4] Corolla：家用紧凑型轿车，丰田最畅销的系列之一  
[5] 綾鷹：日本可口可乐公司出品的绿茶饮料  
[6] 本设定里，昌子送的碟片是03年发行的Peter Frampton的专辑Now，收录了他翻唱的While my guitar gently weeps。天只提到过他喜欢这个版本，没有说过专辑名  
[7] 葱桶和豆的第一次国际比赛交集是12年初的WJC（葱桶junior pair1，豆junior men10），比豆天初遇（12年底的JGP SLO）早  
[8] 山本草太18-19赛季FS曲目《信长协奏曲》的漫画在少年Sunday上连载。这赛季开头不错，祝他早日完全走出伤病阴影。

并没有什么卵用的设定：  
弟弟：浪速高高二，和昌子一起住在JR阪和线和泉府中站附近。  
草太：浪速高高三，住在南海本线泉大津站附近，和昌子家距离一公里。  
友野：浪速高毕业，今年四月刚入学同志社大学，住在JR阪和线堺市站附近。因为学校附近房租太贵所以选择走读，每天坐一个半小时电车上学。  
天住在JR天王寺站附近的高级公寓区  
昌子、天：关西大学大二  
葱桶：关西大学大三  
昌子认识葱桶是在大一刚入学时（四月），同年的冬天在打工时认识天，现在是次年八月

**Author's Note:**

> 一开始只是因为看了新公开的the ice的演出照，想恶搞一下昌子小姐这个梗，就随便写了一点，结果写了第一段之后忽然走心起来了  
> 鬼知道我一个六七年没正经看BG的人写了些什么东西……  
> 放了一些自己私心的对这个cp的理解和不知道是否正确（？）的梗  
> 祝21岁的金先生健康快乐


End file.
